


Taking a Break

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do I need an excuse for cum thirsty Hide?  I think not.  Here's a quickie!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need an excuse for cum thirsty Hide? I think not. Here's a quickie!

It had been weeks since Hide and Kaneki last fucked, _weeks,_ Hide was keeping track.  With the winter break coming, Kaneki had basically buried himself schoolwork and whenever he was in study-mode, nothing ever brought him out of it; if it wasn’t for Hide, he probably wouldn’t remember to eat or sleep either.  As for Hide, he studied too, but he was more of a “stay up all night cramming the night before” student, so he had plenty of free time that he couldn’t share with Kaneki.

But today, that all ended.  Kaneki had his last exam this morning, which meant Hide had him all to himself for the rest of the night.

“ _Hide!  Wait a second,”_

_“I can’t.  I’ve been waiting weeks, I want you so badly.”  
_

_“At least let us move to the bed–ahn~”_ Kaneki protested, his hands gripping the arms of his desk chair he had been pushed into.

_“Nuh-uh.”  
_

Hide mouthed at Kaneki’s neck and worked his way over his collarbone and pecs, unbuttoning his cardigan and dress shirt as he went until pulling them off and tossing them aside.  Kaneki grunted as Hide lapped at his nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, moaning around it as Kaneki’s nails dug into his arms and his chest arched into him.

“ _Haah!  Hide, s-so good.”_

He hummed and sucked hard as he pulled off, admiring the hickey he left behind before switching to the next one and doing the same thing.  His hands wandered lower, pausing briefly to undo Kaneki’s slacks before slipping inside to pull out his cock.  Kaneki whimpered as he was pumped, idly muttering Hide’s name and rolling his hips to seek out more of his touch -- it seemed he was just as frustrated as Hide was.

“ _Hide, please…please suck me off,”_ he moaned, and Hide was more than happy to oblige, instantly dropping to his knees in one second, then wrapping lips tight around his dick the next.  Kaneki groaned from the hot wetness as Hide bobbed his head, swiping his tongue over the opening to taste his bitter pre-cum and eagerly swallow it down as gobs of spit slipped past his lips and over Kaneki’s erection, making sloppy wet sounds in the silence of the room.

But it wasn’t enough. 

He wanted more, _needed_ more, craved to be filled up and fucked hard by his lover like he hadn’t been in weeks.

He dropped his pants and paused his sloppy blowjob to soak his fingers in spit, then desperately resumed while his now-wet fingers pushed inside himself and hurriedly stretched his ass open.

“ _Ahn, Hide, you’re so hot.  I can’t wait to fuck you.”_

“ _Mmf!”_ he groaned as the hard curse fell on his ears and Kaneki tugged at his blonde hair, helping him move his head faster over his wet cock.

With the burning pain gone, Hide removed his fingers from inside and pulled off Kaneki, making sure to make a show of licking up his cock and pressing his lips to the head before fully standing and bending himself over the desk to present himself.  His heart raced as he watched Kaneki stand out of the corner of his eye, felt his heart thump in his chest when his hands rested on his waist and his cock rubbed over the cleft of his ass.

“ _Hide…”_ he whispered, “ _I need a condom.”_

Hide felt a slight tang of panic hit him and he reached back to grab hold of Kaneki’s hand,  _“No!  No, not tonight.”_

_“Are you sure?”  
_

_“Yes!  I want you to fill me up, baby.  Fuck me hard and cum inside.  Please Kaneki.”  
_

_“Hide…okay,”_ he squeezed Hide’s hand before letting it slip away and Hide settled back against the desk, waiting for Kaneki to lube himself up with the small bottle he kept in the desk drawer before finally pressing against him and…

“ _Uhn!  Kaneki!  Fuck!”_

_“Ngh!  Are you okay?  You’re really tight!”  
_

_“Y-yeah, don’t stop.  Fuck!”  
_

Hide ground his forehead against the desk and panted hotly against it, letting his tongue loll out as he was filled to the brim with Kaneki’s hard, hot flesh.  The pain was agonizing, the pleasure mind-numbing, and Hide wouldn’t trade it for anything – he pushed back as Kaneki entered, doing his best to relax around him so he could fully push inside.  

“ _God…Hide.”_

Kaneki started slow, testing out Hide’s reaction as he pulled out and pushed in, and that only drove Hide’s impatience higher.

_“Fuck me Kaneki, please!”  
_

“ _Ngh!”_

Putting all concern aside, he thrust hard into him once, twice, then started up at a fast and brutal pace.  Their skin slapped loudly together and Hide made no attempt to keep his voice down as he cried out and gripped the desk for dear life and welcomed the pounding.  He could the old wooden desk slam against the wall it stood against and for a moment he felt guilt for their neighbours.

“ _Hide, Hide!  Oh god, I’m not gonna last!  Haah, haah, you feel–-too good!”_

_“That’s–fine!  Just, fuck, don’t–uhn!–stop!”  
_

More, more, more – Hide couldn’t stop begging him for more and every time Kaneki thrust harder, fucked faster, he let out a strangled cry from the intense satisfaction he got whenever his cock slammed deeper inside him.  He hardly noticed the drool seeping down his chin and onto the desk, mimicking his own cock that leaked droplets of pre-cum past his weakened knees and onto the floor.

“ _I’m gonna cum!  Hide, Hide, Hide!”_

Hide panted excessively, dying for the moment when Kaneki’s hips stuttered and he cried out his name.

“ _Ah–ahhn!”_

The insatiable lukewarm fluid poured deep inside him, triggering his own climax as bursts of cum spurt out from his cock and onto the floor, but he didn’t care – all that time spent waiting, _aching_ for Kaneki, was finally rewarded with torrents of cum filling him up to the point where it threatened to leak out around the dick still inside him.  His knees buckled as all energy drained from him, but Kaneki gingerly kept him up with his hands around his waist, bending over to press against him and gently rub his sore insides with his still-erect dick.

“ _Hide,”_ he whispered next to his ear, “ _it’s been such a long three weeks…how about we go another round?”_

Kaneki kissed the rim of his ear and Hide sighed in satisfactio; turning himself around effortlessly, he wrapped his legs around Kaneki’s waist and his arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

“ _Only if you promise to fill me up even more~”_


End file.
